Libre arbitre
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Et si Gabriel reprochait à Michael autre chose que sa désertion? Si obéir aux ordres n'était pas la seule raison de sa présence?


_**Disclaimer: **_Le film et les persos appartiennent à Scott Charles Stewart et je ne tire aucun profit à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing: **_Gabriel/Michael.

**_Ndla: _**_L'O.S est la scène où Michael et Gabriel s'affrontent verbalement avant d'en venir aux mains, revue et corrigée par mes soins, comme je me plais à la voir - les dialogues étant néanmoins ceux du film ;p_

* * *

Il sait que ce moment allait finir par arriver.

Alors qu'il regarde son frère, cet archange majestueux, si proche et si distant à la fois, Michael perçoit quelque chose de douloureux dans les prunelles azur qui le toisent. Une lueur accusatrice froide et poignante qui le blesse plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Son frère… Qui pense-t-il duper? Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que Gabriel est devenu plus - bien plus - que son frère. Mais leur cœur a été créé pour aimer, n'est-ce pas? Et l'amour peut se traduire de milles et une façon. C'est une mélodie jouée de manière unique par qui l'interprète.

« Je savais qu'Il t'enverrait Gabriel, souffle-t-il comme pour lui-même, revenant un instant au moment présent. Tu as toujours tout fait pour Lui plaire.

- Contrairement à toi. » Un court silence. Gabriel en a toujours eut l'art. « Le fils rebelle. »

Aujourd'hui encore, tandis qu'ils se font face, refusant tous deux de ployer autant que porter le premier coup, Michael s'interroge sur la naissance de ce qui a constituer l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Ce n'est pourtant la première fois mais il ne peut en trouver la réponse. Il se rappelle du trouble étrange qui s'est fondu en lui quand il plongeait dans l'océan des yeux de celui qui se tient à seulement quelques mètres. L'envie qu'il n'a pu réfréner et que tous deux ont accueillit, fortifié et assouvit.

« Tes ailes, reprend le brun, réprobateur et indifférent à son tourment. Elles t'auraient été utiles.

- Sans leur fardeau, c'est le rêve. »

C'est humain de vouloir rêver. Trancher ses liens, en l'occurrence les ailes brunes qui le rattachaient corps et âme à ce qu'il avait toujours été est un choix que Michael ne regrette pas. Comme il l'a expliqué à Jeep il y a de cela quelques heures, bien qu'émoussée, sa foi en l'humanité n'a pas ternie. Parce que malgré le mal qu'ils peuvent se faire, par plaisir, par haine, par jalousie… Par toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables, ils sont capables d'autre chose d'autant plus magnifique.

« Tu pensais pouvoir Le défier sans en payer le prix? »

Il ressent la colère de Gabriel comme si ça avait été la sienne. Comme si il était toujours des leurs. Mais surtout parce qu'il en connaît la raison. Il s'avance doucement, secouant lentement la tête.

« L'enfant est vivant. Il vit. » Encore quelques pas. « Qu'importe ce qu'il peut m'arriver. »

Il a choisit de choir pour le sauver. Gabriel a fait ce qu'Il voulait. Lui ce qu'il fallait.

« Quelle folie de te sacrifier, affirme ce dernier quand Michael arrive à sa hauteur. Tu peux les aider à fuir mais ils n'iront pas loin. » Si son beau regard bleu se pare d'un voile humide, il n'en reste pas moins dur quand il accroche le sien. « Toi non plus mon _frère_. »

Le concerné accuse le coup sans broncher. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, cet amour passionnel ancré au plus profond de sa chair… Ne dit-on pas que l'amour peut conduire à la haine? Ils se sont aimés si fort avant la désobéissance volontaire de Michael, geste perçu comme un abandon autant qu'une trahison pour son compagnon.

« J'arrête de fuir. » Assure doucement l'ex-ange, levant sa main droite vers le visage de Gabriel pour caresser sa joue de la pulpe de son pouce. « Ça suffit. »

Il sent le frémissement qui le parcourt à son contact et l'écho de leur étreintes passées semble soudainement renaître à ce simple geste.

_Une main douce glisse le long de son dos nu, retrace du bout des doigts les muscles saillants sous la peau tiède. Il connaît son corps par cœur pour l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois mais par le biais du toucher, il leur semble à tous deux qu'il le découvre. _

Sans réfléchir, Michael avance la tête, lentement, comme par peur de l'effrayer et scelle leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

_Depuis toujours et de tout temps, ils ont eut le loisir de voir l'humanité apprivoiser l'amour charnel. Mais le savoir ne remplace pas la pratique. Ressentir une chaleur agréable enflammer leurs reins, se propager dans tout leurs êtres, la partager par une fusion aussi intense que sensuelle est quelque chose d'incomparable. _

Ayant agi par pulsion, la réaction de l'archange le surprend quand il lui répond mais il n'en laisse rien paraître et se laisse consumer.

_Sa bouche emprisonne un bourgeon de chair alors qu'il le sent vibrer de plaisir sous lui. Il n'y a que pendant ces moments-là qu'il se soumet, offert et fiévreux. Il n'y que pendant ces moment-là qu'il peut l'aimer de toutes les fibres de son corps. Il n'y a que dans ces moment-là que leurs chaînes volent en éclats. _

_Quand ils se repaissent tour à tour de l'un et l'autre, goûtant leurs peaux salées, humant leurs odeurs rendues musquées par ce parfum de luxure que l'interdit ne rend que meilleur. _

_Et se perdant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, leurs cris rauques de plaisir se mêlant pour ne former qu'un. _

_À l'instar de ce qu'ils deviennent quand l'orgasme les déchire d'un seul et même ensemble. _

Puis leur bulle d'éternité éclate et dans un murmure, après qu'ils se soient séparés pour respirer, Michael souffle contre ses lèvres encore rougies:

« Il y a une autre solution. »

D'abord sans brusquerie, Gabriel se détache de lui, sa main cherchant celle encadrant encore son visage. Il croise son regard si pur et revient un instant en arrière, quand après l'amour, lové dans la chaleur de ses bras, il comprenait peu à peu son point de vue sur les humains.

Mais Il lui a donné une mission. Celle-là même que Michael a refusé d'exécuter, préférant aller à l'encontre de Son ordre pour une conviction qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir.

_Michael qui lui a promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. _

« Il n'y en a aucune autre. »


End file.
